


Was That Supposed To Hurt?

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Stressfull Situations, but it all works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: A simple hike to get fit for Lazer Team II turned into much more of an ordeal than Michael and Gavin expected
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Gavin bitched the whole way

After a while the hike wore him out to the stage that it was mostly internal, but Michael could still hear him huffing and puffing under his breath

“Why can’t you just appreciate the tree’s ‘n shit” Michael smirked

“I can appreciate them from a distance. At home. While sitting on the sofa and watching YouTube” Gavin sighed “this is a completely unnecessary step in achieving it”

“We have to get in shape for lazer team” Michael said “this is a good way to do it, and get some fresh air”

“Woody wasn’t buff in the first one, why does he need to be for the second?”

Michael just rolled his eyes, more amused than anything as they passed close to the edge of the path, gazing down the cliff at a gently flowing river and wide pebbled bank.

It was amazing; peaceful and serene

They were about an hour into the hike when they reached the marker for the centre of the loop, the lads taking a break and sitting down for a drink and rest

“The resolution is amazing” Gavin grinned, looking out over the valley and trailing his eyes over the trees and the river twisting down below

“Super HD _and_ immersive” Michael chuckled “Screw the vive”

“I wish we could have brought some food; I’m hungry” Gavin sighed, his water bottle not curing his appetite

“I’d rather be hungry than mauled by a bear” Michael said

“Yeah but what would be the chances of seeing a blimmin _bear_ ” Gavin pouted

“Significantly higher if we had food” Michael said, standing and slipping his pack on again

Gavin moaned dramatically, standing up slowly like gravity was twice as effective

Michael just snorted and rolled his eyes, but frowned when Gavin froze up suddenly, gazing over Michael’s shoulder

“Gav?” he asked

“I don’t _fricken_ believe it” Gavin breathed, eyes blown wide and frame quivering slightly

Michael was about to turn around when he heard a deep snuffling noise, followed by a sort of grunt

The kind of grunt a curious bear makes

Ever so slowly he turned around, barely a millimetre a second in speed, till he was facing the great beast that was standing on the ridge opposite the cliff

He began backing up slowly, holding his arms out to guide Gavin back too

“Micool” came the tiniest of squeaks from behind him

“Shhh” Michael barely breathed, cursing his luck and wishing they hadn’t jinxed this sighting

The bear was sniffing around the path, her shoulder as tall as Michael’s, and as she stepped onto the path she looked up and eyed Michael, brown eyes meeting his

Another nervous squeak from behind, another curious snuffle from in front

Michael didn’t dare breathe

She towered above them as she rose easily to her feet, a long groaning rumble escaping her terrifying maw

Gavin let out a strangled shriek, taking a quick step back and unintentionally taking Michael with him by his grasp on Michael’s pack, both of them pressing up against the rope barrier separating them from the cliff edge

And then the rope wasn’t there, unable to hold both of them so unexpectedly it gave way, the lads both letting out a shout as they over balanced and tipped over the edge

They scrabbled madly at the chalky cliff angle, sliding down the sharp wall until one of Michael’s hands found purchase on a rickety sapling growing out horizontally, gripping tight to it as his other hand whipped out and caught Gavin's wrist, catching the brit right before he was dumped over off the wall and dropped to the river ten meters below

“Michael!” Gavin cried “don’t drop me!”

“Gee why didn’t I think of that!” Michael shouted back sarcastically, shoulder crying out under the weight of both of them and his hiking pack

“What do we do?” Gavin asked, unable to find purchase and pull his legs up onto the insane cliff angle again

Michael thought madly, trying to figure out what to do.

“I’m going to drop you” was his reply

“What!” Gavin balked “I thought we agreed that was a bad idea!”

“the river isn’t over flowing or murky; all we have to do is keep our heads above water till we get back to that shallow part with the wide bank” Michael explained, gritting his teeth against his straining muscles “I have to shuck myself out of this pack first though, and when you get there before me try to get it out of the water too”

Michael felt Gavin turning his head to examine the water below despite his own eyes being squeezed shut

“Are you sure?” Gavin asked

“It’s out best hope!” he shouted back, quickly looking down and catching Gavin's gaze.

He looked scared, but he could see that he trusted Michael

Gavin bobbed his head once in agreement, squeezed his eyes shut and then disappeared over the edge, Michael hearing a _sploosh_ a moment later

Crying out in relief for the lost weight, he quickly threaded his freed arm through the strap, twisted so it was ready to be tossed off the other, and then barely a second later was crashing into the icy water

The shock forced all the air from his lungs, his head breaking a moment later to suck air back in desperately

The pack had disappeared during the fall, and now he was able to struggle against the fast water without extra weight trying to drag him down

He could hear Gavin calling for him somewhere further down the river, trying to call back but feeling like his voice was being stolen with the current

The river wasn’t swollen, but it was still deep and more swift than it looked, carrying them quickly away in a disorienting swirl

He felt a drop as he was dumped over a small rapid, unable to keep track of which was he was traveling

He was about to call for Gavin again when he was slammed against a rock, back and shoulder screaming and smothering his words. His head swam from the pain, and a second beating to the same shoulder made him feel a horrid snap and pop

-

-

-

Michael took desperate breaths as he struggled over to the shore, able to reach the bottom of the river with his feet now and staggering onto the dry back, pebbles thankfully warm from sitting in the sun’s heat all day

Gavin had flopped out over the stones, coughing and curling around himself to try find some warmth after the frigid water

“You… ok?” Michael panted, looking him over

He had a cut over his left eye that had been washed out by the water but was still bleeding sluggishly, and his cheek was a little bruised but other than that there was no visible injuries

“I’m alive” he said, trying to grin but his teeth chattered “you?”

“I’ll live” he said, trying to grin too, but it was definitely more accurately a grimace

Gavin frowned, sitting up and seeing Michael’s awkward arm position

“Boi! You’re hurt!”

He shuffled over on his knees, hands hovering nervously beside the dislocated shoulder

“It’s fine, it just needs to be popped in again” he said, trying to hold it as still as possible

“I relocated Dan’s shoulder once; I could try” Gavin offered, though even he seemed cautious with the risk of making it worse

“Might as well try” Michael grit “Just be careful”

Gavin nodded, situating behind Michael’s shoulder and gently holding it so as to correct it

“Ok, I’ll go on three” Gavin said

Michael was in the middle of agreeing when Gavin pulled the manoeuvre, successfully setting the joint right and then rubbing Michael’s back soothingly while he held control with some deep breaths

“Was that supposed to hurt?” came Michael’s squeak, massaging his shoulder and then running his fingers through his soaking curls

“Now what do we do?” Gavin asked, looking around the area and at the soggy pack beside him “we need to stay in this area and not wander around, but we need to find warmth and shelter”

Michael looked up at the tree line a few feet from them, gazing past and seeing a small eroded dirt ditch and what looked like a small collapsed section they could huddle in

“I’m going to go check over there to see if we can hunker down and keep warm. Try and make a help sign or something with pebbles” he said, Gavin nodding

“The others will realise we should have been back a while ago, and we told the park ranger we were hiking” Gavin added, both of their nerves eased a little knowing they would have people wondering after them

Gavin got to work, collecting some of the darker coloured pebbles and contrasting them against the lighter ones to signal their location. Michael checked out the ditch and was glad to find the mini cavern would be able to fit both of them held close together, and keep them out of wind or if there somehow managed to be rain

They shed out of their soaking clothes, keeping just their underwear and t-shirts, and using an emergency blanket from Michael’s pack they huddled in their makeshift shelter and tucked it around them

Gavin was even colder than Michael; thinner limbs and less body fat letting the icy water chill him to the bone

Even sitting on the bank in the sun for a while hadn’t done enough, so Michael held him close and tried to rub some warmth into his skin

“I’m even hungrier than before” Gavin said, teeth clicking occasionally as he shivered “we might as well have bought food because we saw a bear anyway”

“I hope she’s enjoying your pack we left up there; Jack will kick her ass when he realised she’s chewing on it”

Gavin gave a tired little huff of a laugh, burying his forehead further into Michael’s collar, the ace bandaging on his brow rubbing on Michael’s skin

“He bought those bags” he mumbled sleepily “I hope he isn’t too mad”

“I’m sure it won’t matter when they find us and he has all his boys happy and safe again” Michael said, feeling a little more warmth returning to Gavin’s skin “they’ll be here soon”

“Mmm” Gavin hummed, gently dozing off

Michael wasn’t far behind

-

He woke up briefly when the rescue team arrived, the feeling of the helicopter lifting off waking him for a few moments before he was back into slumber

Jack and Geoff were there, and then later all the others were at the hospital when they came too again

No one even remembered the packs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to say that there might be a follow up chapter to this as it was requested by a commenter
> 
> so if you dig that idea subscribe to this fic and i'll base my decision on the intrest via that number stat
> 
> cheers :)


End file.
